


PDA ficlit

by regionalatbest



Series: ficlits [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got some prompts on tumblr a few weeks back, thought i'd post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA ficlit

Josh was a really touchy person, and Tyler had known that since the moment he met him. he’d seen the way he’d hugged Mark and all their other friends and knew right then that Josh was a hugger. so even before they started dating they were more tactile and outwardly affectionate than most couples were and they were fine with it. when Tyler was having a bad night and all he really wanted was human contact he always went to Josh because he knew Josh would be more than happy to give it to him. So when they did officially start to date Tyler was very quick to tell Josh that he didn’t really want to make this a public thing–at least not at first–so Josh had to kinda lay off the touchy stuff when they were out in public. And for the most part Josh was good with it. He didn’t have his arm around Tyler’s waist or try to hold his hand. He just was kinda always there, touching Tyler in some way. Whether it was his arm up against Tyler’s or their shoes touching during an interview, they were always in contact. And Tyler didn’t know why, but it always make him feel a lot better to have Josh right there, always near him like some sort of protection.


End file.
